Mafia II Soundtrack
Did you ever love a woman - Gatemouth Moore After the Lights Go Down Low- Al Hibbler Count Every Star- Al Hibbler My Bonnie Lassie- Ames Brothers, The Money (That’s What I Want)- Barrett Strong Sing, Sing, Sing 3:00 minutes- Benny Goodman Rock Around the Clock - Bill Haley & His Comets 900 Miles- Billy Merman Springtime in Monaco- Billy Merman Bo Diddley- Bo Diddley Who Do You Love - Bo Diddley Speedoo - Cadillacs, The Mr Sandman- Chordettes, The Nadine - Chuck Berry No Particular Place To Go-Chuck Berry Sh-Boom - Crew Cuts, The At The Hop - Danny & The Juniors Ooh Baby Ooh - Dave Appell Baby It’s Cold Outside- Dinah Shore Buttons and Bows- Dinah Shore That’ll Get IT - Dixon Flloyd Belleville - Django Reinhardt You’re Driving Me Crazy - Django Reinhardt Makin’ Whoopee - Doris Day Cannonball- Duane Eddy It Don’t mean a thing - Duke Ellington Summertime Blues- Eddie Cochran C’mon Everybody - Eddie Cochran and Jerry Capehart Good Little Bad Little You- Edwards, Cliff and his hot combination All I Have to Do is Dream- Everly Brothers, The Ain’t that a Shame- Fats Domino The Fat Man - Fats Domino Come Softly to Me- Fleetwoods, The Jezebel - Frankie Laine Why Do Fools Fall In Love- Frankie Lymon & the Teenagers Clarinet Marmalade- Frankie Trumbauer & His Orchestra Riverboat Shuffle- Frankie Trumbauer & His Orchestra Rock Around the Clock Singer- Hal Singer Smokestack Lightnin’- Howlin’ Wolf Pachuko Hop - Ike Carpenter Orchestra Inflation Blues - Jack McVea Rags to Riches - Jackie Wilson My Guardian Angel- Jimmy Breedlove Boom Boom - John Lee Hooker Come On And Stomp Stomp Stomp- Johnny Dodds’ Black Bottom Stompers Auf Wiederseh’n, Sweetheart- Les Baxter Got My Mojo Working - Muddy Waters Mannish Boy - Muddy Waters Gangster’s Blues- Peetie Wheatstraw Happiness is a Thing Called Joe- Peggy Lee Why Don’t You Do Right - Peggy Lee The Peanut Vendor - Perez Prado Manhattan Spiritual - Reg Owen Orchestra Come On Let’s Go - Richie Valens Stood Up - Ricky Nelson Donna - Ritchie Valens Mambo Italiano - Rosemary Clooney Don’t Let Go - Roy Hamilton You Can Have Her - Roy Hamilton Held for Questioning - Rusty Draper Let The Good Times Roll - Sam Butera & The Witnesses Teen Beat - Sandy Nelson I Put a Spell on You - Screamin’ Jay Hawkins Java - The Big Bands Moonglow Tequila - The Champs Maybe - The Chantels Honey Love - The Drifters feat. Clyde McPhatter Ling Ting Tong - The Five Keys In The Still Of The Night- The Five Satins Chow Mein - The Gaylords The Best Things in Life Are Free -The Ink Spots Book of Love - The Monotones The Dipsy Doodle - Tommy Dorsey Mercy Mr. Percy Varetta - Dillard Andrews Sisters,the Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy - Andrews Sisters, The Rum and Coca Cola - Andrews Sisters, The (3:08) Straighten Up and Fly Right-Andrews Sisters, The (2:26) Strip Polka- Andrews Sisters, The (2:46) There’ll Be a Hot Time in the Town of Berlin-Andrews Sisters, The (2:51) Victory Polka- Andrews Sisters, The (2:44) Bing Crosby By The Light Of The Silvery Moon - Bing Crosby (1:28) I Haven’t Time To Be A Millionaire-Bing Crosby (2:47) I’ve Got A Pocketful Of Dreams- Bing Crosby (2:37) Pennies From Heaven - Bing Crosby (3:11) The Pessimistic Character - Bing Crosby (2:28) Buddy Holly Not Fade Away - Buddy Holly (2:16) Rave On - Buddy Holly (1:47) That’ll Be The Day - Buddy Holly (2:14) Dean Martin Ain’t that a kick in the head - Dean Martin (2:22) Let It Snow - Dean Martin (1:55) Return to Me - Dean Martin (2:22) That’s Amore - Dean Martin (3:06) Duane Eddy Forty Miles Of Bad Road - Duane Eddy (02:04) Movin’ N’ Groovin’- Duane Eddy (2:01) Rebel Rouser - Duane Eddy (2:23) Cannonball - Duane Eddy (1:53) Joe Venuti & Eddie Lang Beatin’ The Dog - Joe Venuti & Eddie Lang (2:38) Goin’ Places - Joe Venuti & Eddie Lang (2:57) Stringing The Blues (V.2) - Joe Venuti & Eddie Lang (2:49) Little Richard Keep a Knockin’ - Little Richard (2:15) Long Tall Sally - Little Richard (2:08) Lucille - Little Richard (2:24) Louis Jordan & His Tympany Five Choo Choo Ch’Boogie - Louis Jordan & His Tympany Five (2:41) Ain’t That Just Like a Woman - Louis Jordan & His Tympany Five (02:50) Caldonia Boogie - Louis Jordan & His Tympany Five (2:40) Friendship - Louis Jordan & His Tympany Five (2:20) G.I. Jive - Louis Jordan & His Tympany Five (2:58) Open the Door Richard - Louis Jordan & His Tympany Five (3:00) Ration Blues - Louis Jordan & His Tympany Five (3:06) That Chick’s Too Young to Fry - Louis Jordan & His Tympany Five (2:22) What’s the Use of Getting Sober (When You Gonna Get Drunk Again) - Louis Jordan & His Tympany Five (2:56) Louis Prima Che La Luna - Louis Prima (2:32) Oh Marie - Louis Prima (2:25) Pennies From Heaven - Louis Prima (2:18) The Closer to the Bone - Louis Prima (4:10) When You’re Smiling - Louis Prima (3:56) Category:Collectibles